


I Miss Our Little Talks

by gaialux



Category: Saddle Club - Bonnie Bryant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Epistolary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Carole receives a scholarship to a prestigious equestrian boarding school on the other side of the country. She learns, quickly, how much she misses her friends -- and perhaps some extra feelings for one that was buried deep beneath.
Relationships: Carole Hanson/Stevie Lake
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	I Miss Our Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shihadchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/gifts).



Dear Stevie and Lisa,

How are you? Such a generic way to start things, isn't it? I haven't written a letter in so long. Well, except to Dad when he was deployed but that's different. Usually I'd give him a bullet point rundown of everything I was doing at Pine Hollow...and a few things from home. But maybe that's the best way to start things. You can tell me if it's boring or annoying, if you want. I won't be mad. Anyway. Here goes:

  * Starlight gets on well with his stable mates - Remington on the right, Lana on the left. Lana looks a lot like Belle, Stevie, and I think Starlight can tell. They're best friends already.
  * The riding curriculum is intense. I love it. Jumping, dressage, and cross-country like we always expected. But also polo, horsemanship, training, and more to come in the senior years. It's everything Max teaches us but in _actual_ , _scheduled_ classes that count toward my school work.
  * School work. It's, uh, fine. Averaging B's. Next semester we read _The Horse Whisperer_. This will be my sixth? Seventh? re-read.
  * Food is good. Rooms are good. The grounds are amazing. Plenty of time after school to go on trail rides. We even saw a hedgehog on the trails! Starlight was nervous but did so well giving it a sniff and continuing on.
  * My roommate is Alison. She's from California and spent time riding on the beach - something I know us three have always planned to do and, we will one day. Soon. Very soon. She plays polo and has two horses, Arabians, the bay is named Apollo Rose and the grey is Blueberry Pancakes. Blueberry Pancakes is only three but I've watched her on the polo field and she moves with such grace.



So how about you two? How is school? Lisa, did you get Mrs. Alberton for English? What strange essay styles is she going for this year? Is Pine Hollow going well? Max? Tell me everything. I miss you guys so much already.

Love,

Carole xxx

* * *

Carole,

You’re not boring. Lisa says I have to mention that I rolled my eyes when we saw you listed ~~ga~~ all the horsey stuff first instead of, you know, SCHOOL _,_ but it’s not boring.

Far from it.

She’s writing her own letter, by the way, since apparently I was too slow. So hers is probably already there and she’s probably already told you about what I said.

Sorry. Waste of the first half of this page.

We are all good. Always are. Pine Hollow is - shocker - managing without your presence. Of course we all miss you and the Pony Tails keep asking when you’ll be back on break. Told them you wouldn’t want to hang around with a bunch of kids now you were Scholarship Elite.

They didn’t like that.

Oops.

Belle and Prancer miss your extra carrots. But Belle has lost some weight and Judy is happy so maybe that’s a good thing.

JOKING.

Never a good thing you’re gone except for how you’re pursuing your dreams and we - every single person at Pine Hollow - are so happy about that.

Keep us posted. We love you.

Stevie (and kinda Lisa).

* * *

Dear Stevie (and Lisa?),

Nothing in the post from Lisa. Maybe it got lost or sent to the wrong dorm. There are over 1000 students here. Most are only day-stays who don’t do the equestrian program but a lot live on campus. I’ll talk to our dorm mother and sort it out. Sorry, Lis!

Of course I talk about the horses, come ON guys. They’re the best part. Tell me you wouldn’t want to be at Pine Hollow all day every day. From my maths class I can see the stables. It’s bliss - but does make algebra hard to focus on. You were always weirdly good at maths, Stevie, give me your secrets.

At the end of each term we get to participate in a competition. I chose show-jumping. Starlight is doing amazing. The course here has every jump you could imagine, it’s like being at the Olympics. Our last go around Starlight and I only got 4 faults (he’s a bit scared of the water!) and came top of the class.

So you want to know more about school? Hmm, okay, but I don’t know what to tell you. Things aren’t too different at boarding school, you know, especially with the day students. But we do get to study together after classes and I think that’s a big help. Alison is also really, really good at maths and is helping me work things out. Don’t think I’ll take my B to an A anytime soon, but hey - progress.

I’ll write again very, very soon.

Love,

Carole xxx 

* * *

Dear Carole,

I hope this letter gets to you. Of course we are interested in hearing about the horsey aspect of your school -- that’s why you have the scholarship after all. We always knew it would be you.

As Stevie said, Pine Hollow is going well. Max has been thinking about having a camp. Hacking up to Sasford Hill, pitching tents, and spending the night. My mother is apprehensive, as usual, but I told her it will teach my life skills and that seemed to give her a wary satisfaction.

We both miss you terribly. Stevie talks about you endlessly, no matter what she may say in letters (she’s stopped showing them to me, says she will do it all in her own time, like during boring school classes).

Good luck in the show-jumping competition. We all know Starlight will be amazing.

All my love,

Lisa.

* * *

Dear Stevie,

I’m sorry if this letter is short, and strange, and confusing. You should be happy, though, because for once I’m not about to drone on about horses (except for then!).

I miss you. And Lisa, of course, my two best friends. But I’ve been caught thinking about our early, early time at Pine Hollow. Back when we were kids both learning to ride. You falling - I swear - from Comanche at least twice every lesson since you thought galloping was the be-all, end-all. Can you imagine if we did our lessons in the jumping paddock?! Me learning Starlight and him learning me. 

And then, after lessons, when we’d hang out at the stables or your house. I know you think I found your brothers super annoying but truth is it was always nice. A distraction from thinking about my mum all the time. You held me ~~whhn~~ when I cried. And kept me busy when I needed to be. I find myself thinking, not only of Mum and Dad, but of how without you there’s this...hole? Hollow-feeling? I don’t know. Something like that in my heart.

Anyway. This turned out longer than expected and its past midnight. Alison snores worse than Alex. Can tell him I found his perfect future-wife.

Talk soon,

Carole.

* * *

Carole,

Your letters are always welcome. ‘Strange’ or not. And, for the record, I don’t think it was strange. It was lovely.

Of course I remember everything about Pine Hollow. Or, more to the point, about you. I remember the first time I came into the stables and stood in horse poop and then almost got kicked by Patch because how was I supposed to know you can’t stand behind horses???

(Yeah, I’m sure you’ll mention how I went off at that new girl about doing the same thing. Uh, at least I apologised?)

But you were never mean to me. Just explained things and invited me to meet Starlight. Showed me how to groom him. How io to feed him carrots so he wouldn’t nibble my fingers off. And convinced Max Comanche would be perfect for me on my second lesson even though I was so, so short and my heels hardly reached his flanks.

I remember every second we ever spent together, Carole. Pine Hollow or otherwise. I think about those memories a lot.

Stevie.

P.S. I really don’t mind you ‘droning on’ about horses. It’s you, Carole. Completely. Wouldn’t want it any other way.

P.P.S Told Alex about his future wife. He said he would run screaming from any horsey girls. His loss.

* * *

Dear Stevie,

Glad the letter wasn’t too bad. I think about those memories a lot, too, especially when I’m homesick. Second guessing even being here. I love it, of course, being around horses all day everyday. But it’s not Pine Hollow. ~~And, maybe this is selfish or arrogant, but I’m not the _best_ . I’ve always been great with horses. ~~

Had to cross that last bit out. Wow. I sound like Veronica.

Two weeks until the end of term and I still can’t stop the few faults in the jumping course. It’s never the same, either. I thought maybe Starlight just struggled with water but no. He’s balked at the Oxer. I’ve knocked at least three verticals on three different times.

I’m not made for this. I’m made for home and Pine Hollow ~~and...you.~~

Love,

Carole xxx

* * *

Dear Carole,

We’re so excited for you to be coming home in just two short weeks! Belle and Prancer are, too. Especially Prancer. We’ve tried moving some of the school horses into the paddock with her, but she chased or nipped at them. Her and Starlight really are true loves.

I am sure Max would enjoy you implementing some of the things you've learnt into Pine Hollow programs. He has plenty of people signing up for lessons in the new year. Have you thought of being a riding instructor? Stevie says you're struggling with career plans again. Don't! You will find a calling, Carole, everyone knows it.

Stay safe. Good luck on your test (which you will do well on!). We will see you very soon.

All our love,

Lisa and Stevie.

* * *

Carole,

You’re not - and never have been - arrogant. You are the best rider I have ever met or could ever imagine. So what if you’re struggling with one jumping course? Olympians get faults all the time. Enough to be disqualified but come back four years later and win the gold. Just look at Amelia Kokkinakis.

I’ve always said - EVERYONE has always said - you will find something horsey to become. Smart enough to be a vet, determined enough to compete, patient enough to train. Your life is horses through and through. And maybe you can do all those things. A life can be a very long time.

Nerves are normal. I always feel like I’m going to puke before a dressage test, but have I ever come less than third? Nup. Gold or silver or bronze I’ve got a boatload.

So you are made for this school. You are made for horses. You are made for being who you are, Carole. Pine Hollow will always have a place for you. So will I.

Never forget that.

Love,

Stevie.

* * *

**STEVIE:**

| 

Carole?! This is a long distance call. You know that, right? Or are you sleep calling? I know the Colonel said you used to sleepwalk--  
  
---|---  
  
**CAROLE:**

| 

I know what I’m doing, Stevie. And that stopped when I was like five. Dad only told your parents on the off chance-- anyway. Doesn’t matter. Dad gives me enough money on the account to call him every week. He’ll just have to wait to see me in person.  
  
**STEVIE:**

| 

And to what do I owe this privilege? Do you want me to call Lisa? I think we still have three way unless Chad has been abusing it with all his girlfriends again--  
  
**CAROLE:**

| 

No! I mean, we can. After. She’s probably studying anyway--  
  
**STEVIE:**

| 

Shouldn’t you be, too?  
  
**CAROLE:**

| 

Probably. But I wanted to call you. Wanted…(muffled)  
  
**STEVIE:**

| 

Hmm? Sorry. Line might be dodgy. Long distance can be, can’t it? Don’t know a lot about it, everyone I care about is usually within shouting distance. Except you, now, of course--  
  
**CAROLE:**

| 

I wanted to hear your _voice_ , Stevie. More than anything.  
  
**STEVIE:**

| 

Oh.  
  
**CAROLE:**

| 

Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called. You’ve probably got homework and plenty of other things to do--  
  
**STEVIE:**

| 

It’s fine, Carole. I...I miss your voice, too. I miss everything about you. There’s something missing. Not just at home or at Pine Hollow. It’s...it’s everywhere. Always with me.  
  
**CAROLE:**

| 

I just...when we were kids. Always being together. And when we became teenagers. Lying next to you on my double bed, whispering secrets, being close. Does it mean something? Am...am I wrong?  
  
**STEVIE:**

| 

No. No, Carole. One week. I’ll see you so, so soon.  
  
* * *

**POSITION**

| 

**RIDER’S FULL NAME**

| 

**HORSE**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**1st**

| 

**Carole Hanson**

| 

**Starlight**  
  
**2nd**

| 

**Oscar Stevens**

| 

**Gaelic**  
  
**3rd**

| 

**Charles Pham**

| 

**All That Jazz**  
  
**4th**

| 

**Alfie De Vries**

| 

**Shay**  
  
**5th**

| 

**Sara Garcia**

| 

**Billie Jean**  
  
**6th**

| 

**Alice Ricci**

| 

**Domino**  
  
* * *

Willow Creek was colder than Carole remembered, and that left a pang of disappointment in the centre of her chest. How could she be forgetting the climate of her favourite town already? She had only been at Springfield Academy for a single term. Not nearly long enough to have her life turned around.

Her dad had already surprised her with his home-coming gift; an old-new car.

“Are modes of transport your new thing?” Carole had asked him. First Starlight, now this.

He laughed. Hearty and deep, the type of laugh Carole always wanted to curl up with. The one that kept her feeling safe. “It will stay here in Willow Creek for the time being. So maybe a half-gift. To keep you coming home for vacations.”

She didn’t tell him that a car was far from needed to keep her coming back here.

Even if the town was colder, Pine Hollow always remained the same. Smelling of hay and horses and grass and leather. She sucked in a deep breath, held it, let out only what she needed. If she could bottle the smells and sensations she would. Tuck it away in her pocket to be hidden under her pillow back at school.

She would add one more sensation to the bundle, too, if she could -- in the form of a girl now walking toward her.

The memory of her, at least, had not disappeared from Carole’s mind. Stevie still had the same blonde hair tied in two low braided pigtails, the same blue denim jacket, the same waltzing swagger of confidence Carole always envied.

Carole caught Stevie’s eye. Both broke into a run. Behind her, getting the horses ready in the stable, was Lisa. A smile on her own face.

Carole was sure she knew.

They reached each other. Half a foot apart, maybe, boots almost touching. Stevie reached out. Wrapped her warm, solid hands around Carole’s forearms. And were those _tears_ watering the bottom of her eyes? Making the blue even brighter, shinier than usual.

“I’m home,” Carole said.

“Yeah,” Stevie said with a high pitched hiccup-laugh coming up from her throat. “So glad you are.”

Stevie stepped further forward. One step, two steps, hands running up Carole’s arms as she did so. Carole’s turn to come forward. To cup a hand on Stevie’s cheek, soaking in the warmth it emanated, and then draw their mouths together.

The kiss was when Carole truly knew she was home.


End file.
